MMX the Fairy Tale
by LadyHammer
Summary: What happens when you stuff the characters from MMX in a little girl's closet? Well, I'm not sure, 'cause that's not what happened, but this is the fairy tale of MMX. PG for mild language here and there.
1. Axl the Waddler

**Beforehand, kinda like... um... in... before this... like, almost a prologue (or in this case a warning, perhaps...), um, I would like to state that in this fairy tale, I am not trying to offend anyone. I dunno why I'm taking such precautions with this, but, y'know, it's always good to be on the safe side. I feel that I might have unintentionally offended some people, so I decided to say that "I WASN'T TRYING TO OFFEND ANYONE, and I WASN'T MAKING FUN OF ANY ONE OR ANY ONE GROUP OF PEOPLE... except for the ones that happen to be made fun of in the fic..." So... now that that's been stated... time for the usuals!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own jack shit...**

Well, okay… this is a matter of finding things like "the plot" and "the characters" and "the this" within a matter of what… ten minutes? Yeah… let's see if I can do that. Characters can't be that big of a problem, right? It's the plot that should come first… THEN, the characters will become a problem. Soooo… let's see…

**THE ULTRA SUPREMO MMX FAIRY TALE...**

* * *

One day, in the nice pretty ol' woods… um… there was… a little boy… uh… and his name waasss…………

His name WASSSS………

His name was Axl! So, this little boy… was… a little reploid boy! And he was sort of an immature, naïve one at that. Who, um, couldn't… uh… run. Yes, Axl couldn't run. How sad. He just kinda waddled. Axl the Waddler, he was dubbed.

So, he was… waddling… in this forest… all by himself. Waddling. In the forest. Alone. There lots of scary things in the forest when you're all alone waddling, but since Axl was a little bit on the slow side (being a waddler and all), and probably having ADD at that, he was just kinda not looking where he was going, enjoying the forest as it was.

AND THEN…

THEN CAME…

…

…

…

UH…

A…

N…

AN EVIL COW!

Yes, an evil cow came to devour Axl the Waddler! Poor kid.

So, the evil cow came nearer, and nearer, bearing it's... evil... devilish... cow teeth (?)...!

"PH33R M3!" the evil cow roared, stomping up to Axl the Waddler, who was desperately trying to waddle away with his... um... powers of... horror novels!

"THE NIGHT SPEAKS FEAR INTO YOUR VEINS, EVIL COW!" Axl the Waddler yelled back, still waddling away as fast as his little waddling feet could take him. Pretty smart for a little waddling kid who was slow on the brain with ADD... "OMG YOUR BELL IS SO SHINY!"

So, naturally, he lost focus in a matter of like, two seconds. The cow came closer and closer... wait, no, the cow didn't. The EVIL cow came closer and closer! Bearing his evil devilish cow teeth, and taking each cautious step forward with domineering... dominance! He was about to chomp his teeth over Axl the Waddler's face, when all of a sudden...

((waits))

WHEN ALL OF A SUDDEN...

... errrm...

A BRAVE, HEROIC... **CONFUSED PONY** leapt up out of nowhere! The confused pony was in actuality a confused reploid hunter man dressed in red. He was confused because he _thought_ that he was a pony. Silly man.

So, this evil cow thing was a bit angered to see such a silly man running around like a stupid pony.

"I AM ZERO THE PONY!" he shouted, running and prancing about the forest like a moron. This made Axl the Waddler laugh with delight. Zero the Confused Pony-man rushed up to Axl the Waddler. "Waddler-man, RIDE ME! RIDE ME INTO THE SUNSET!"

The evil cow wasn't very pleased with this. He felt hurt and mocked because he felt that Zero the Confused Pony-man was making fun of his cow...-ness. So as Axl the Waddler was trying to figure out how to 'mount' Zero the Confused Pony-man, the evil cow rushed up to them, throwing angry chat-smileys at them.

"PH33R ME, YOU ST00PIDS! I AM 1337! RAAAWR! D: !"

To be continued...! Mwahahahaha! ((evil author cackle))

* * *

Wow... what the hell was I smoking when I was writing this? Zero theConfused Pony-man? Axl the WADDLER? Geez... this is gonna be like some kind of stupid reploid Robin Hood rip... hmm... then I guess that leaves me to figure out who the dame is... hahaha...

Ooohhhhh, and I didn't even get to Zero's super-power yet. lol. Mwahahaha!

Hehe, maybe I should do more 10 minute installments... things turn out to be ridiculously random when I do that. Man, I tell you, I was laughing my ass off when I was writing this. It wasn't nearly as funny when I read it over, but gosh it's fun when it's coming right outta your head that very instant...


	2. Beaten Lady

Hehehe, okay, time for another 10 minute installment of the MMX Fairy Tale! To answer a few questions and negative responses…

… - iono. Lol it just seemed like a Robin Hood inspired thing. And the plot will probably be slightly similar. Or I might rip off of every other fairy tale, I really don't know, seeing as how I'm trying to not-prepare-in-advance for this as much as possible! Okay, on we go, and thank you very much for all of your reviews!

Yousho Leviathan - Hehe, I wasn't really trying to insult Axl. I was just trying to make him... err... comical. Yes. That's it. And I thought taking away his ability to run might make him quite comical.

THE MMX FAIRY TALE… CONTINUED!

**Let's see… where we LAST left off…**

* * *

Axl the Waddler was trying to mount Zero the Confused Pony-man, so that they could both RIDE OFF INTO THE SUNSET away from the eeeeevile cow. Of doom. And fangy, evil devlish cow teeth. 

So.

They are... doin' their thing... lookin kinda weird... 'cause, y'know, wouldn't you say it looked kinda funny seeing this little waddling kid trying to get on top of this... silly man who thinks he's a pony? Next, what happend was...

The...

Evil Cow...

Rolled! He ROLLED down a cliff, and he hurt his ankle bone. The poor cow. Axl the Waddler felt kinda bad... 'cause he didn't think even an evil cow should have to roll down a cliff and hurt his ankle bone... but anyway...

When the evil cow landed...

He landed on...

A blue man.

The blue man had on a hat shaped like cheese. He was X the Cheese man. He liked cheese. Cheese of everykind! 'Cause he was a really cheesy man who didn't like to beat people up, b'cos he was a lil' blue pacifist man. Pacifist man... haha.

ANYWAY...

So, X the Cheese man was now FLATTENED like those little slices of American Cheese you buy at like, Safeway. But, he didn't taste like American Cheese. At least the cow didn't think so. Not that he was... eating X the Cheese man...

ANYWAY...

While Axl the Waddler and Zero the Confused Pony-man were having trouble mounting and being mounted, they heard a loud "BAAAAH!" from X the Cheese man. Apparently, he was a sheep, too. So... X the Cheese... Sheep... man... who was... flattened had yelled in pain.

"OW! YOU'RE ON MY... BODY! GIT OFF!" he shouted. Then, Zero the Confused Pony-man leapt off of the cliff with Axl the Waddler now securely mounted on him and gave his very furry battle cry.

"I WILL SCI-FI YOU!" Zero the Confused Pony-man shouted.

"AND THE GHOST WILL STRIKE GOOSBUMPS ON YOUR FLESH!" Axl the Waddler cried after him. The Evil Cow wasn't very miffed. Sad to say. Poor X was flat. Flat as a cheeeeese pancake. In Belgium. Well, in Belgium, things tend to be kinda large, like them Belgian Waffles. Those things are huge!

ANYWAY...

"RAAAAAWR j00 ARE NOT KEWL! D: " the Evil Cow shouted again, throwing more angry chat-smileys.

Then...

Out of nowhere...

X the Cheese Sheep man, Zero the Confused Pony-man, Axl the Waddler, and the Evil Cow heard a femme screech in the distance with a sort of manly break in it.

"EEEEP SAVE ME FROM THE DEMONIC FARMER! EEEEEP!"

X looked up at Zero the Confused Pony-man, who was still soaring in the air yet to land, and said...

"Y'know, that sounds like a very familiar that I think we might have run into eeeevery series if we had one..."

"I WILL SCI-FI YOU!" he said in response.

Well, now curious as to where and what the screaming was, X the Cheese Sheep man hopped onto Zero the Confused Pony-man and rode off into the sunse - wait... no, it wasn't sunset. It was morning.

So they rode off into the morning! Light! Yay!

And off they went into a...

biome...

of... mountanious sorts!

A mountain biome! Yes, they were in a mountain biome! Called the...

um...

Mountain Biome... Head... Quarters...

MBHQ!

All of a sudden, not paying attention to the girly manly screaming, Axl the Waddler said,

"I want ice cream."

No one was surprised.

"HELP MEEE! I'M BEING BEATEN WITH A TOY BOAT!"

Conveniently, MBHQ was shaped like a loooong tower. On the very top floor of the tower, there was a window. And Axl the Waddler, Zero the Confused Pony-man, and X the Cheese Sheep man looked up at the window to see...

A...

Very tall, bulky...

Bald man with a butt chin wearing a pretty pink poofy dress.

"HEELP MEEEEE! I'M BEING BEATEN WITH A TOY BOAT!"

"We'll save you! With space ships from Alpha Centauri!" Zero the Confused Pony-man.

"Shut up, silly pony man! No one reads your vapid sci-fi novels!" Axl the Waddler yelled. X wasn't paying attention at ALL, and he was looking at the ugly bald woman lady.

"BEATEN GIRL! LET DOWN YOUR HAIR SO WE CAN CLIMB UP IT!" he shouted. The Beaten Lady looked down at all of them with a look of utter disbelief.

"DOES IT LOOK LIKE I HAVE HAIR!"

* * *

Hehe, sorry if this one wasn't as good as the first. I wasn't really in the mood to write, but I figured I might as well do it anyway... xD So... yeah. w00t w00t there you go. 


End file.
